


The Lady in White

by littleannie123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleannie123/pseuds/littleannie123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being practically thrown away by her father many upon many years ago, young Alice has been cursed to the old aging house. She is forever to roam until she could find someone to break this curse. When the nice old lady in the house currently dies from old age, she just so happens to leave Alice's house in the hands of her grandson. Could he be the one to break her curse?<br/>Please keep in mind that this is a either going to be a one shot or a few more chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady in White

The house was huge, perfect for the young maiden to roam. Huge halls, lots of big empty rooms, full of hidden secrets. She has roam these castle like walls for many years. She has met hundreds of people, has seen the times change, new things be born, watch bad things happen to good people... She was caged in this house forever. This place was her jail, her prison, she will forever be bound to this land. 

Living in this house for many of centuries, the young lady has met many of interesting faces. For the past fifty to sixty years she has seen this woman grow and raise a family. She has grown to like the old lady that had lived here before. She's never made contact but she knew she was there. Her kids would sometimes tell she was there but, never really did anything about it. Not that the girl would want them too. How weird would it be to believe there was a ghost in the house. It did no harm to their mother or grandmother, so what did it matter to get worked up about it. But sadly, soon came time for the old lady to pass and for this house to be empty once again. 

The house was the girls again.  
Long platinum blond hair, down to the center of her back, it looked silky to the touch. She wore a long tattered up white dress, the back stopped at the back of her ankles while it wrapped around to the front which stopped at just above her knees. Bruises marked her almost transparent skin; she looked like she was starved and barely able to function with how thin she appeared. To anyone, she looked like a human, a human who looked at you with cold, dead, yet sad green eyes. Her lips always formed a small frown. She looked no older than twenty.

This girl was named Alice.

Many, many, many centuries ago, the girl who was locked away in the basement, hidden away from all who dared to find her. After being caught with the man she had fallen in love with, she was thrown down into the basement by her father, the ultimate punishment. Punishment for sleeping and sneaking around with a lower class boy. He treated her like gold; she couldn’t find that in the other boys. They saw her as a prize. To die and watch her beloved marry another and live his life. She was grateful but the spirit was jealous. What she would give to spend one more day with him. One more night of just talking, passion, and love, that’s all she wanted. But, his spirit passed on when he grew to a healthy old age. 

Now she was cursed to this land, unable to leave or pass on till she found that spark. The reason to keep living, she needed to find love to fix herself.   
Her name was Alice.

~~  
A young male pulled up to the house in his old pickup truck. The red paint job was chipped around the edges of the wheels; the silver was shinny in some places while the other parts were rusted, enough to make a slight reflection up into the house. Perfect for the boy but, for the neighborhood. 

Growing up in a more southern town, the boy was not used to such communities. The land was the same as down south but still felt smaller with all the trees surrounding the aging house. The paint was chipping off the siding and the vines have over run the house in the last few years it’s just been sitting there. 

The young boy climbed out of the car and looked up to the house, brown cardboard box under his arm, a irritated look crossed his face. His grandmother left him this house? It barely looked live able, what made her think he could fix it up in one day? Never the less he was stuck with it since his parents kind of kicked him out by this point. He fumbled with his keys as he made his way up the steps. 

Alice was alerted by those footsteps and moved quickly over to the nearest window to at least get a glimpse of who was entering her house. She saw only the back of his head as he worked with the door. He had medium length blond hair. Not as pale color as her own, his had more life and seemed to be dripping with the color of sunshine. She sighed as she took a moment to look at what he was wearing. A red and black plaid open shirt, a black tank top under it to hide his chest and deep blue jeans that hugged his waist lightly, dragging some to show the top lining of his underwear. 

Who was he and what was he doing trying to get into her house. 

She moved away from the window to hide herself a bit better once he finally got the door open. She may be dead but most people could see her if they weren’t paying that close attention. She caught a glimpse of his face and smiled, she knew him. He was the dear old ladies grandson. She moved to head up the stairs after sneaking past him and when to the attic just to make sure. She kept some of the pictures of all her roommates over the years. Something to keep her busy.

She thumbed through all the pictures and documents before finding him with his grandmother. She turned the picture around and noticed the names. ‘Nana and Alfred, age 16’ He was far much older than sixteen at the moment that much was true. Maybe he was the same age as her? He had to be. 

She heard the thud of him dropping a few things followed by a few cruses. ‘He must have hurt himself,’ she thought to herself as she moved to keep the picture in hand. She slowly made her way to the top of the stairs, staring down at his back. 

“Wow, thanks grandma… the house is great..” He said and rolled his eyes. “More like it’s a dump!” He kicked one of the old chairs that was just sitting there and a mouse ran out from under it. That cause him to screech.

Which made the spirit chuckle softly to herself but, stopped when she noticed he heard her. Her whole being froze in its spot before she slowly descended back up to the attic door. 

“Who’s there!?” He called out. “Look, I know this house was left alone for a bit but, its mine now and you need to get out of here!” He called out with no response. “I’ll call the cops!” more silence filled the house and Alfred just shrugged it off. 

He figured he must have been hearing things and played it off with that. He moved to just get to work with making sure everything was still hooked up and able to work. It would take a while to get this house to feel like his and he was prepared for that. He moved upstairs and went to push the bed out into the hall for now, since his own wasn’t there yet and like hell he was sleeping on that bed after what he just witnessed downstairs. Hell no. 

Alfred took a moment to clean up whatever was under the bed before setting up where he would be sleeping that night. Alice figured it was safe to sneak some more peaks at this point and she moved to wait outside the door. She lent against the wall lightly as she looked into the room at him. 

There was just something about him, something that just screamed familiar. Almost like she has seen those blue eyes before, that tan skin. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but there had to be something there. 

Alice watched from corners and doorways till it was around the time he was ready for bed. She watched him get settled, into his sleeping bag and nuzzled up with what she could tell was a tiny television. How cool. That was beside the point. She was about to turn back when she noticed he must have caught a glimpse of her since he was staring right at the dark hallway. Crap! Now how was she supposed to get by him and down stairs! Yes the place was big but he had to pick the one room right by the stairs.   
“Seriously is someone there or am I just going nuts?” He called out and Alice just pressed her pale back against the wall. 

Praying to a god she didn’t think was there for him to go back to what he was watching. She waited till she heard ruffling and turning before she quickly ran past the doorway and down the stairs. 

“I saw that!” He said. It was a woman? Why was she in his house and all dressed like that?

Alfred jumped up and ran down the stairs after her but, by the time the boy made it half way on the first floor, he lost her. He panted softly before sighing.

What was he doing and who was that?

Who was she?

**Author's Note:**

> [[Author’s Note!   
> Hello everyone! This is my first post on this site and the first time I’ve written anything like this in a long while. While I know this chapter is short and sweet I am merely setting it up for the next chapter… if there is one.  
> Please note that this will be very mature at one point or another, and no there will be no ghost on human thing going on, just wait and see for yourself.  
> Please enjoy the first installment of my fanfiction


End file.
